Squires
by Exotos135
Summary: While doing her usual sword-polishing duties, Higgs meets a new girl, Kelly, who also wants to become a squire.


**I LIIIIIIVE! Mulan-reference-for-the-win-XD**

 **Yeah, it's me, Exotos135, back with a new one-shot. But there's a twist: This one-shot has nothing to do with The Loud House, but instead, it's about an old series I used to write fanfics for, Star Vs the Forces of Evil!**

 **What brought me to write for this fandom once more? A particular I had for an AU, and a desire to experiment a little bit with certain pairings. Because hey, if the fandom is mostly going to be discussing about ships, I might as well break the trend a little and check INSANE pairings that would likely NEVER become a thing, right?**

 **Today, we have everybody's favorite bush-headed girl and redheaded jerk-squire, Kelly and Higgs.**

 **I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

It was a normal day at the castle of the kingdom of Mewni, where a certain teenage girl by the name of Higgs was polishing a sword with the words "Sir Stabby" written in it. The sword was rather dusty, with what looked like a red liquid splattered across the blade.

"Oh, Sir Stabby, when will you learn to strike the monster down with as little bloodshed as possible?" the redheaded mewman asked to herself as she started cleaning the red liquid. "I mean, I'm not someone to complain, I can always clean your sword easily no matter the cost, but it would be nice if you cooperated with me in keeping your weaponry clean."

Higgs stopped, and took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I wish we could communicate with each other a little bit better."

Suddenly, the girl heard the door being opened, so she turned her attention to the door and watched a teenage girl enter the room. This girl had a white-pink stripped sweater, black shorts, pink boots, dark-ish skin, and long mint green hair that could kinda be confused for a bush at a glance.

Higgs raised an eyebrow, but quickly shook it off and went back to cleaning the sword, knowing better than any other squire her age that a squire should always be focused on their task at hand, and not let their mind wander off to-

"Hey?"

The redheaded squire flinched and turned around to see the dark-skinned girl had somehow gone from the entrance to right next to her. Either this girl was very quick on her feet and pretty silent about it, or Higgs got so focused on her polishing to notice her.

"Hi, my name's Kelly," the bush-headed girl greeted.

"I'm... Higgs," the redheaded squire greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Higgs," Kelly took a look around. "Is this the place where they do squire registrations?"  
Higgs raised an eyebrow and stiffed a smile. "Squire... registration?"

"Yeah, you know?" Kelly walked around. "That place where you get registered as a squire for someone else?"

The redheaded squire snorted before laughing out loud, slightly startling Kelly. She soon calmed down, and she put the sword on the ground before she stood up and explained:

"One doesn't go to a registration to become a squire, one earns the title of squire, by proving themselves capable of being both the sword and armor bearer, and sometimes errand runner, for a particular knight of Mewni! And since almost all knights in Mewni are famous, they hold very high standards, so only a very special kind of person can ever prove themselves to them, let alone get their attention!"

Once Higgs turned to face Kelly, however, she saw Kelly was crouched down, trying to clean the remaining red liquid Higgs had left behind. Seeing this, Higgs immediately ran to Kelly side and grabbed her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the redheaded squire snapped, snatching the sword away afterwards.

"The sword is clearly dirty, and it needs to be clean before your knight returns, right?" Kelly pointed out, with Higgs hugging the sword close to her as Kelly tried to take it back. "And besides, I've learned from Marco how to clean and polish a sword myself, so-"  
Higgs flinched and kicked Kelly away as she processed what the girl just said. And as Kelly recovered from the kick and returned to Higgs with a furious look, the redhead asked:

"By Marco, you mean the princess' boyfriend?"

"Marco and Star aren't girlfriend and boyfriend... at least, I don't think they are," Kelly dusted herself and put her hands on her hips. "Now listen, if you have a problem with me helping you, then at least answer me this: If I became Marco's squire-"

"You can't, because Marco's a squire himself... the squire of princess Star Butterfly, I've heard," Higgs felt her stomach about to hurl from the statement. "And while you could argue he's not a traditional squire, being one to a princess rather than a knight, he's still a squire to an extent, and a squire having a squire is just ridiculous!"

Higgs turned to Kelly and growled, "Specially if that squire has no idea how to act like one!"

Angered, Kelly snatched the sword away and snapped, "Just because you have been a squire for longer than I have, doesn't mean you can talk to me as if I was Star 2.0; A girl that jumps into things without knowing a thing about them! For your information, I know how to polish and clean a sword! I have my own sword, for crying out loud!"

"Oh really? Did Marco teach you how to do that too?" Higgs mockingly showed the sword to Kelly. "Telling me won't convince me, you'll have to show me that you can't back up your talk."

The bush-haired girl snatched the sword and started to clean it as Higgs folded her arms and watched her, thinking to herself:

" _Yeah, go ahead and prove me how good you are. Prove to me you're not just all talk, just like all the other squires I've met in my life. They always rely on the image of their knights to make themselves look better than they already are. Luckily, I'm nothing like that; Both my knight, and myself, are pretty good on our own! We don't have to rely on the other's image to feel good about ourselves!_ "

"Done."

Higgs broke off her concentration and looked down to see an annoyed Kelly showing her the clean, polished sword of Sir Stabby. Higgs took the sword and gave it a closer look, finding herself watching the weapon in awe as Kelly put a hand on her cheek.

"I... I can't believe it," Higgs sat next to Kelly, who frowned as she slowly turned to look at the girl. "You actually did a decent job at it. Not many mistakes, as far as I can see."

Kelly smiled a little and glanced at the clean sword, a sight that somehow let her gather enough courage to ask, "Higgs, Can I ask you something?"

The redhead glanced at Kelly, and silently nodded with a curious look, prompting Kelly to inquire,

"Why did you act so hostile a moment ago? A couple seconds ago, you acted pretty strong, and aggressive, and all I wanted to do was figure out how to become a squire..."

"Well, most squires are 14-year old males, and you know that comment I made about how knights of Mewni have high standards? That wasn't a joke, and I forgot to mention how they can quickly lose interest if the squire fails to meet said expectations," Higgs frowned. "One day, you're the squire to a great knight, and the very next day, the knight you worked for fires you right in front of your face for whatever reason. Granted, Sir Stabby, my knight, is a little bit different to the norm... but, that doesn't exactly give me much relief, you know?"

"I can only imagine the nightmare it must be to be a squire, then," Kelly patted Higgs' back in sympathy. "But hey, at least you get to be close to someone, right? That is, if you do manage to maintain your squireship for longer than a week."

"...Kelly, can I ask you something as well?" Higgs scratched the back of her head. "Why do you want to become a squire in the first place?"

The bush-haired girl rubbed her arm and looked away as she explained, "A long time ago, I permanently broke up with my boyfriend Tad after being on-and-off for so long. I tried to hang out with Marco afterwards, but he's spend more and more time with Star ever since he became her squire."

"That's a major rule of being a squire," Higgs looked back at the clean sword, her reflection shining as she spoke, "We're supposed to stay at the side of our knight at all times, being ready to support them when anything happens. I guess, in that regard, he's pretty good at his job."

"Yeah, I guess, so then I asked him if there was a way I could become a squire, so at least I would know how he's doing," Kelly put her hands on her pockets. "Star answered in Marco's behalf and told me there was probably a squire registration place somewhere around here. I guess I should've noticed she was wrong back then, huh?"

Higgs smiled, but then the duo's conversation was interrupted when Sir Stabby, Higgs' knight, barged into the room, riding his horse as he rode to the girls' side.

"Sir Stabby!" Higgs exclaimed before she bowed down.

Kelly tilted her head. "Who?"

"He's the knight I serve," Higgs whispered to the bush girl. "Bow down to him before you anger him, please."

Kelly nodded and bowed down as Higgs grabbed and handed the knight his sword. The man gave a closer look to the sword as much as he could, then smiled with satisfaction.

"A great work as always, Higgs," Sir Stabby stated before he noticed Kelly's presence. "And who's this girl right next to you?"

Kelly winced at the man noticing her, and tried to avoid eye contact as Higgs answered, "This is Kelly, Sir Stabby, a girl that came here to "register" as a squire after receiving erroneous instructions from... an unknown person."

Higgs glanced at Kelly, then got an idea and smiled, "So, though I wasn't given permission to do it, I gave her a little test and gave her the task to help me polish and clean your sword. The polishing was done by me, but the cleaning was done by Kelly."

Kelly turned to look at Higgs, who winked at her before the knight added:

"So, this Kelly over here desires to become a squire?"

The bush-haired girl looked back at the ground and answered, "Y-Yes, Sir Stabby, I-I'd like to become a squire!"

Sir Stabby narrowed his eyes and thought about the answer for a moment. However, it wasn't long before noticing Kelly's spirit, as well as Higgs' calmer-than-usual demeanor, for him to come to a conclusion.

"You know, for a while now, I've been wondering if there could ever be someone that could give Higgs a helping hand. She always works so hard to make everything so perfect, that she wound up becoming quite anxious and nervous in general," Sir Stabby raised his sword. "But, now that I see her this calm, and how she spoke of you, Kelly... I ask you to stand up."

Kelly nodded and hesitantly obliged, closing her eyes as the knight lowered his sword... and gently tapped Kelly's shoulders as he declared:

"Kelly, I declare you, my co-squire, alongside Higgs!"

The redheaded squire stood up in shock and she and Kelly asked "What?!" in shock, and in Kelly's case, joy.

"You heard me, Kelly, you've proven to be capable of both doing a good job as a squire, and keep Higgs from suffering a nervous breakdown. It'll be a pleasure to see what you bring in the future," Sir Stabby sheathed his sword. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go practice my swordsmanship with my fellow knights."

One slap on the hind later, and Sir Stabby's knight rode out of the room, crashing through the door in the process. And as the knights guarding the door complained about it, Higgs and Kelly looked at each other, and Kelly suddenly hugged Higgs.

"Thanks for talking about me like that to your knight!" the bush-haired girl said as she tightened the hug. "Although, I do have to ask, why did you do that?"

"Well, your ability to clean a sword impressed me, and, to tell you the truth, I have been feeling a bit stressed from doing everything on my own," Higgs and Kelly separated and Higgs put a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "So having a pair of helping hands is always a good thing."  
Kelly smiled vibrantly, and Higgs couldn't help but return the smile.

"I guess from this day onwards, we both will be squires for Sir Stabby," Higgs extended her hand towards Kelly. "Just remember; Whatever happens between us, I was his squire first!"

Kelly just laughed and put her hands behind her head, "Hey, at least you could teach me how to be a squire as good as you! Or do you still not like me?"

"Trust me, Kelly," Higgs smiled. "I get the feeling we're gonna get along just fine."

Kelly and Higgs exchanged smiles, then nodded in unison before they shook their hands, accepting how they could be co-squires from then on.


End file.
